This invention relates to aquatic exercise devices and more particularly to aquatic exercise equipment wherein the exercise is carried out in water and the person exercising is substantially or entirely submerged. For example, the water may be up to the neck of the exercising person, or the water may entirely submerge the exercising person. The water may be in a pool or other enclosure of water having a bottom. The aquatic exercise equipment may be attached to the bottom or a base supported on the bottom.